edfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Way Ed
"It's Way Ed" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy where the Eds try to blend along with the kids' new fads and trends. Plot After a rude awakening courtesy of his friends and consulting his "who to scam and when" diary, Eddy & Co set off in search of their daily victim (or rather, his/her allowance). However, the other kids are far too busy to pay attention to someone as unhip as the Eds, they're all in the grip of the latest fad - stilt walking, even Plank is having a go! So, why don't the boys have stilts? Well, Eddy says they do, (which is news to Ed & Double D) except they're made from old garden tools and golf clubs, Ed can go along on his at the speed of light, Eddy just about can wobble along, but poor Double D is too scared to move which is probably just as well because by the time the guys get there stilts are uncool, the next fad is "whizz-wazzing", and of course by the time Eddy can wire his disco glitter ball to his head it's old stuff too. Are the kids doing this to the Eds on purpose? Eddy quickly realizes that whatever they do they will always be one fad behind so they need to get inventive and be two fads ahead, there follows a strange parade of Ed-style fads born from a desperate attempt to set the trend - choo-choo mania, inverting yourself in your clothes, wearing your mailbox on your head, even screening TV shows from your mouth - neat aerials Eddy! It's all good, but it's not good enough until clumsy Ed collides loudly with all the inventions and the "Fad Freakers" fad is born. Now all the Eds have to do is get the other kids to pay attention to them. However, their efforts become useless as they tire themselves out and trudge home. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': Ed with a fad freaky idea "Double D, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Edd: at Ed in full "fad freaker" gear "Actually, Eddy, it's hip, it's now… but it smells funny." ---- *'The Kids': "Whizz whizz, it's time to whazz! Whizz whizz, it's time to whazz! Whizz whizz, it's time to whazz!" Eddy: "What are you guys doing?" Sarah: "What does it look like? We're whizz-whazzing!" Jimmy: "Everybody's doing it!" Kevin: "We're whizz-heads!" Ed: "Cool! Can I try?" Kevin: "You're a dork!" Ed's poorly-made stilts and walks away Ed confused: "Dork?" down Jonny: about the stilt fad "Stilts are so out." Kevin: "Whizz-whazzin's where its at!" Eddy: "Ah, we know. We've been whizz-whazzing for a long time. Come on, Ed." Kevin: pointing his thumb at Ed and Eddy "Sheesh." blows a raspberry at Ed and Eddy to taunt them; hits Jimmy's head with her whizz-whazz hat Jimmy: "Ow!" offscreen in the background ---- *'Eddy': he notices no-one is taking notice of them "We're so ahead, we're invisible!" Edd: "I'm quite enjoying this, Eddy." his fad freaker malfunctions, spins and gets dizzy; water leaks out of his mailbox helmet ---- *'Ed': "I'm hungry!" Eddy: a long pause and the screen goes black "Shut up, Ed." Trivia/Goofs *In this whole episode, the streetlights are wooden, not steel. This is the only episode that the streetlights are made of a different material. *In the episode "Out with the Old, In with the Ed", Jonny repeats the phrase "Whizz Whazz, it's time to whazz!" *When the Eds are coming up with ideas in the shed, Ed can be seen with two left hands when he tries to switch his limbs around. *When Eddy says "We are fad freakers. You are old hacks." the sprinkler on his Fad Freaker is missing. *The book that Eddy uses to find out who to scam that day is the main base of the game, ''Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century''. *'Running gag': Someone getting hurt, mainly Jimmy, in every fad, the Eds trying to keep up with the new fad that the kids are doing. *Kevin knocks Ed's badly-made stilts with his Whizz-Whazz hat, but in the next scene Ed's stilts appear. *In this episode, it is confirmed that Jonny gets his allowance on Tuesdays. *In the Who-to-Scam-and-When book, it is confirmed that Rolf gets his allowance on Saturdays while Kevin gets his on Sundays. *Eddy's Who-to-Scam-and-When book is hidden underneath his bed. *Double D said "It's hip, it's now..." like he did in Vert-Ed-Go, and "But it smells funny." like he did in Tag Yer Ed when commenting on Fad Freaky. *Each time the Eds walk away, the kids change fads every time. *The Fad Freaky suit was seen again in the episode "The Good Ol' Ed". *If you look closely, the kids' Fad Freaky suit does not have the train on their portable railroad tracks accessory. So then the kids' Fad Freakers would be an incomplete Fad Freaky suit. *Eddy usually wakes up at 12 P.M. during the summer. Eddy one time woke up at 11 A.M. in "A Twist of Ed". *When Double D picks up and looks at the dirty can while he was thinking up of new fads, the green stuff got on his face. But when Eddy unveiled the portable-T.V.-in-a-mouth fad, it disappears. *Not all of the kids were seen together with the same fad each time (except for Fad Freaky). *The Kankers were absent in this episode. *When Edd and Eddy show their teeth full of cubes and dice, Edd's teeth look like the Cartoon Network Checkerboard logo. *When the kids are using their stilts, you can hear sound effects each time they move around on the stilts. *'Fourth Wall Break:' After Eddy says "Okay", the scene changes by Double D moving the banana peel to pull the next scene, which is a possible 4th wall break. *When Double D said "Oh Eddy", his mouth did not move. *When Ed said "Ouch, ow" after Eddy pulls the hanger off his ear, his mouth did not move. List of Fads *Stilts *Whizz-Whazzers *Fashion Glasses *Balloon *Fairy Wings *Ring twirling *Springs *Fad Freaky *Airplane (with red nose accessory and airplane hat) List of the Eds' Made-Up Fads *Choo-Choo Mania (Edd) *Mailbox Headwear (Ed) *Portable Television in a Mouth* (Eddy) *Cubes in the Mouth (Eddy and Edd) *Sprinkler Hat with H2O Tank (Edd) *Propeller Fan Backpack* (Edd) *Teeth Accessory Upgrade* (Edd and Eddy) *Bad Whizz-Whazz Hats* (Ed, Edd and Eddy) *Bad Stilts* (Ed, Edd and Eddy) *Reverse Body Attire* (Ed) *Hanger Rotating on Ears* (Ed) *Fad Freaky (Ed, Edd and Eddy) *Body Part Springs (Eddy) *= Not in the Fad Freaky set Gallery Image:Its_way_ed_0001.jpg|3 Eds Image:Its_way_ed_0002.jpg|"They're stilts, Mr. Know Nothing!" Image:Its_way_ed_0003.jpg|Edd scared to move Image:Its_way_ed_0004.jpg|I'm the man! Image:Its_way_ed_0005.jpg|Mirror balls are no toys Image:Its_way_ed_0006.jpg|"Aaaaaaah!"- Ed & Edd Image:Its_way_ed_0007.jpg|Eddy is now fun to watch Image:Its_way_ed_0008.jpg|Choo Choo Mania! Image:Its_way_ed_0009.jpg|Ed in a mailbox Image:Its_way_ed_0010.jpg|Thirsty boys Image:Its_way_ed_0011.jpg|Flying Edd Image:Its_way_ed_0012.jpg|Ed messed up his parts Image:Its_way_ed_0013.jpg|Colorful teeth Image:Its_way_ed_0014.jpg|Fad Freaker! Image:Its_way_ed_0015.jpg|Broken Freaker. Image:Its_way_ed_0016.jpg|"A new fad!", the '80s are over and that's so retro dork-store Image:Its_way_ed_0017.jpg|Tree Freaker File:Jonny and plank new fad.jpg|The Eds are not amused Image:Its_way_ed_0018.jpg|Eddy is not amused Image:Its_way_ed_0019.jpg|Fresh air Image:Its_way_ed_0020.jpg|Ed is really thirsty Image:Its_way_ed_0021.jpg|Edd owns a bird house… inside his ear Image:Its_way_ed_0022.jpg|"It's the latest thing" Image:Its_way_ed_0023.jpg|Bad Freaker Image:Its_way_ed_0024.jpg|"I'm hungry!" Disco-Eddy-jpg.jpg|Eddy on his Disco Ball after Edd and Ed scared him,waking him up. Edd_Goop.png|Never look through dirty cans kids! Video wXIdXn1WhUQ Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with no scams Category:Episodes with 4th Wall Breaks